Askar
⋆ ａｓｋａｒ ⋆ this is a character that belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking him, thank you for a song-based competition How could a being so humble and insecure have such a wonderful dragonethood? Perhaps him, Askar, wanderer of the rainforest, leaving no imprint on the world, just mindlessly wandering. And it all started in the outskirts of sanctuary, in a house next to a huge lake and trees. There in this certain house lived a now single mother and her three sons, Erich (a tall, handsome dragonet with rippling orange scales and a feathery blue ruff), Askar (a skeletal, tall dragonet with light orange scales, silvery freckles and a showy blue ruff of fading colors) and Drake (a small dragonet with pale orange scales and stubby, dark blue horns). Although Askar may have been bossed around a little by his older brother, things were fine in all the world. Just then, in that wonderful, spring-smelling backyard, the hybrid thought his life would be normal. All of a sudden, as soon as he turned 14, his mother could no longer care of him or his brothers and with that, she took them to daycare, promising to be back as soon as she got enough scales to take care of them. Though Askar never saw this as abandonment, nor did the other two, who would have cared less, he saw this is a temporary place to stay until she came back. Which she never did. ⋆ａｐｐｅａｒａｎｃｅ⋆ Skeletal, tall and slinky, a craning neck and nervous expression displayed in his eyes, yes he may pass as just another RainWing-NightWing hybrid, nothing special, but there's more within that makes him different. Pale pastel orange scales stick closely to his body, subtle look upon his snout and a showy ruff of fading blues. This of course fading from the base of light to tips of dark, silver sprinkles around the rim like that of stars. Burnt orange rushes in messy brushstrokes upon the crest of his head along with the top of his snout, this follows down his back, long neck and all. Perked ears with creamy pink insides, with that long, straight dark blue horns that shimmer with a glossy gleam, he gives out an untidy gesture. A nice cream underbelly flows freely down his front along with dramatized dark pastel blue eyes holding within,,, sadness and abuse. Silvery scales speckle as though freckles in themself underneath his eyes and around his snout, these also follow through with his softened underscales. The same burnt orange remains in a fluffy mess upon underscales, while his scales remained rough, yet they appear like snake skin. Rounded edges, spines protrude some the crown of his head and run along his back like that of a crest of a wave, surfing. These for sure remain the same coloration of his horns, perhaps a duller hue, although most never notice that. A rusty gold colored bronze ring surrounds his neck, holding warm brown fur over his shoulders and down his back, this is to hide the scars of his past underneath. If brought to attention,,, it's quite a hideous sight to see, most likely why it's covered up all the time, long, rather deep claw marks followed with patches of missing or burnt scales. Along with this, one may see that of ribs, due to lack of eating he's becoming rather thin and skeletal. Wings sneak in underneath the coat, rather narrow and small in shape and size, with similarities to his ruff, remaining light pastel blues, fading into darker shades as it progresses to the tips. Upon the undersides remain sprinkles of silvery scales like that of stars, clustering in groups, with no true pattern, more or less shapeless groups. With this, they connect directly to his long legs, rather nimble and well-built comparing to the rest of him. Much like the rest of his body, burnt orange sprays very faintly down the fronts of his shoulders. In mention of his build, Askar remains that of thin, tall and stocky, long prehensile tail, rounded shoulders and overall gaunt form, he appears like that of a miserable dragonet left in the cold and rain all night by themself. Shivering under a fur coat, hiding the past in its wake, this paws remain socked with burnt orange, sprinkled here or there at the wrists with silvery scales like that scattered throughout his body. Bowed head and hunkered back, he's not exactly in fit shape, one could tell at a simple glance in his direction, not that he's considerably interesting in any way. Yet sometimes determination sparks in his mournful, dark pastel blue eyes and while a grim frown or anxiety-stricken face is displayed, a small smile may occur to him on different occasions. Typically well balanced in his physical appearance, that is from what can be mentioned. One could simply note the two yellowing fangs sticking slight out of his upper jaw, the fangs in which if injected into someone or something will make them dazed. He is special in his own way and although no one casts an interested glance at the hybrid, he still seems to manage and intermingle with others to a noticeable extent. ⋆ｐｅｒｓｏｎａｌｉｔｙ⋆ kinda redoing this too. * good-natured, humble and incredibly polite, always remains respectful and kind, has some loyalty to some extent. * is nice to others, but finds it really hard to be nice to himself, often times has sad spells and lovesickness for "losing" his mother. * never wants to grow up and deeply misses his dragonethood, the good times that he wish he could go back to and enjoy forever. * now was pushed headfirst into the life of adulthood and he wasn't prepared for it, hates surprises or life-changing events. * struggles to adapt with change. * insecure, deeply cares about what others think, it's brought him to be paranoid about it, wishes he could just open everyone's mind and read what they think of him. * tends to be hard on himself, very jumpy and ditsy, easy to scare and intimidate. * wishes to protect his younger brother, drake, from any harm, although he's not known for his confidence or bravery so he's having trouble protecting anyone. * awkward and quirky, used to like space but now is stressed out on other things. may sometimes have mood swings. * also tends to struggle to find his place in the world, but sees himself as an adventurer. now is just trying to find bravery in himself, or at least some hint of confidence or need to travel. * wants to turn back time, to the good old days, still finding happiness, searching for it. ** never knowing that it was actually with him the entire time. * somewhat a creature of habit, hates change sometimes, but likes some variety. * incredibly creative and likes sharing his ideas with the gang, medoh and korma (probably some others) * supportive!! will give you a hug for all of your efforts. * always says "try your best, even if you fail, be proud that you tried." * believes the best in everyone, thinks everyone can change and / or should be given the chance to change, optimistic when it comes to others. * not very social, but that's okay. ⋆ｈｉｓｔｏｒｙ⋆ redoing!!!! * nicey life in sanctuary, amazing childhood. although he never met his father,,, and mother was awesome an' stuff. * lived in a treehouse in the outskirts of sanctuary, near a lake, it was a really nice. * had an amazing dragonethood filled with dreams of space and wishing upon stars and childhood stories. without giving a care in the world for problems. * askar was the middle child, his older brother was a headstrong jerk while his younger brother was optimistic, cheerful and gullible. erich, askar, drake. * at first, askar wasn't an insecure guy,,, but actually quite humble, good-natured and polite, yet also a snitch who always strived to do what's right. * he had dreams of becoming an astronaut, for the hybrid dragonet loved astronomy and science of space variant, he was determined to be the first dragon to the moons. * childhood is over bro, turned 14 when all three brothers were sent to daycare, their mother no longer could care for them, but didn't want to send them to some filthy orphanage. * she never seen again after dropping them all off, although askar kept hoping she'd come back to visit or something like that. * word was out that she went missing. :( * that dramatically turned him into someone insecure, he wasn't ready to grow up. started getting a little paranoid when it came to what others thought. ⋆ｒｅｌａｔｉｏｎｓｈｉｐｓ⋆ for relationships, please roleplay beforehand ｒｏｓａ positive text ｆｒｉｎ neutral ha, he never met him. ｅｒｉｃｈ negative / positive doesn't necessarily like his older brother,,, for he only picked on him,,, doesn't really want to take him with him and his brother on their mission to find rosa,,, but they simply have no choice. finds him rather rude, loud and utterly disrespectful,,, although he does like the way he's gentle with drake, that's it. finds him taking a startling resemblance of their slightly abusive father,,, which sorta concerns him. loves him of course,,, since he's his brother,,, but doesn't like his approach to situations. while he may be impish and prideful in his ways, they both know, they're glad to have each other around. ｄｒａｋｅ very positive loves his younger brother a lot,,, they were the ones who formed a close bond with one another and embark to find their missing mother,,, dragging along with them erich. askar has lately noticed his brother,,, spending more time with erich,,, rather drake seems to like him more. altogether,,, he loves him and they're good friends, he's always enjoyed his enthusiasm towards life,,, if only he felt the same way... ｋｏｒｍａ positive his love interest, always gets really nervous around him, but altogether loves him quite a bit. finds him quite respecting and incredibly confident in what he wants to happen in life and with that said finds him incredible. askar,,, loves him, although is uncertain if he returns his feelings back, he hopes so though. usually he looks up to him and seeks advice from him, however, after their last encounter with agouti nearly killing korma, the hybrid isn't exactly sure what he thinks of him now. he just hopes it's positive ｍｅｄｏｈ positive text ａｇｏｕｔｉ very positive has seen the real agouti and she's not a bloodthirsty serial killer like the others make her out to be, in fact she's quite nice once you get to know her better. askar,,, thinks highly of her, she's his companion and just someone who likes keeping him company while he explores to depths of the rainforest. yet still finds it unsettling when she kills something. he was lucky enough to stop her before she killed korma and after that day, he worries about her. ⋆ｔｒｉｖｉａ⋆ * claims to have seen ghosts haunting the depths of the rainforest but most claim it's nothing, probably because they're too afraid to except the truth, fearing it's the legends foretold horoscope coming back from the dead, or maybe because nowadays, askar is paranoid about everything * a part of his personality and relationships were developed through a dream i had once * credits to reverb for original design * text ⋆ｇａｌｌｅｒｙ⋆ Stressed Out.jpg|verglas RainNIghtWithFurCoat - ReverbtheDragon.png|reverb Fluffy capes and fangs.png|infobox F2fa3e81512f583.png|verglas Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Explorer)